


If Walls Could Talk

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: If walls could talk, they would tell you of the rise and fall of your relationship with Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 14





	If Walls Could Talk

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the melodious laughter that bounced off the walls._

It didn’t take much to make Steve laugh. You were a pretty dorky kind of person compared to Steve’s own self-preservation and restraint. Sure, there were times when he’d say or do something that seemed completely out of character for him, but it’d be time when it was only you two, times where he didn’t put on an act. Times where he was comfortable with being himself around you. 

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the hints of pink and red and the shy smiles._

You’re not sure at what point things changed. They just…did. At one point, you saw Steve as a buddy, your best friend, your pal. Then the next, you saw him as potentially more: a boyfriend, a lover, a soulmate. 

You two just seemed to fit. It seemed right. When everything else was wrong and dangerous, Steve was right and safe. He was home to you. 

Platonic touches turned into soft, intimate ones. Gentle. Cautious. Careful. Safe. Everytime, your skin contacted with his in some way, you’d feel the heat creep up on your cheeks, and you’d see his own turn a shades of pink and red. It was a shy start to something more heated and passionate. 

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the breathy moans and the whispered words of affection and passion._

When you and Steve became sexually intimate, it was usually so soft and slow. When his skin pressed against yours, time seemed to slow down. There was love and passion in every kiss, in every touch, in every moan of lust, in every thrust. 

The bruised spots on your neck and chest, patterning your skin like you were a leopard, marked him as yours. His own spots matching yours. You’re one in the same. 

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the first murmurs of love to each other, quiet, delicate._

He knew you loved him and you knew he loved you, yet you two hadn’t said it. Nearly seven months into your relationship, there was still some hesitance. For you, it was because you didn’t feel enough. For him, it was because he was scared to lose you. 

But it happened eventually. 

You were caught in the crossfire. You’re not trained for the field. You’re just the eyes and ears on missions, holing yourself to whatever van or base they set you up in. You weren’t trained, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t help.  
You ran out of the safety of the bulletproof van, deciding to help a young woman and her kid sister to safety. That’s when a bullet whizzed by, ricocheting off some debris and catching you in the leg. 

You cry out, falling face first into the dirt road, yelling for the woman and her young sister to go ahead, to be safe, to be shelter. 

Hearing your cries of pain, was enough to get Steve to ditch the HYDRA agents he was fighting and find you instead. 

A through and through, but still hurt like a bitch. 

After your cradle session with Doctor Cho, you got an earful from Steve. He lectured you about still being a civilian even though you were a SHIELD agent. He continued to scold you on and on until you rolled your eyes and told him to shut up, wanting the comforting arms of your boyfriend instead of being scolded. 

He caved, letting the fear and anger roll off his shoulders, dissipating in thin air as he crawled into the bed you now shared. He spooned you from behind, wrapping his arms around you protectively and murmuring into your shoulder, “I could’ve lost you, and I didn’t even get to tell you that I love you.”

You placed your hands on top of his and murmured back, “I love you too,” and fell asleep in the safety of his arms. 

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the confusion and conflict you both faced._

Do you stay? Or do you go with him?

Does he make you stay? Or will he be selfish enough to make you come with him?

Steve’s always been self-sacrificing. 

“You’re staying.”

“What? No! Steve, be reasonable!” 

“I am being reasonable, Y/N! You’re staying with Tony. I-I can’t take you with me.”

“Why not?! Steve, I thought it was you and me always!”

“That was before I was on the run, Y/N! You thought it was going to be rainbows and sunshine forever?! This is the reality of the situation! I’m a criminal, a wanted man. I can’t drag you into this. You-You deserve better than this. You should want more than this.”

You’re just as stubborn as Steve.

“No. What I want is you, Steve. I love you and wherever you go, I go too! That’s how our relationship works!”

With a clenched jaw, and a stern, broken look, Steve says clear as day, “Not any more.”

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the heart breaking cries that echoed through the night._

You couldn’t help it. Even after months of Steve leaving you at the compound, you still cried for him at night. You hated him and yourself. Him, for making you fall in love with him and then leaving you. You, for allowing yourself to fall in love with him, only for him to break your heart. 

They say time heals, and you’re wondering just when exactly the pain will go away. 

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the elated cries during an impromptu reunion._

After Steve left, you left SHIELD, deciding to forgo saving the world and instead working as an IT at some tech startup company. It wasn’t as exciting as your previous job, but it paid the bills. 

You come home at 6 and you nearly scream when you see a figure standing by your window. When the lights come on, your heart drops and tears start to pool in your eyes. 

“Please tell me this is just my hallucinations again. The doctor said they should be gone by now,” you mumbled to yourself.

Steve’s brows furrow and he shakes his head, “Not a hallucination. I’m here, sweetheart.”

He stands still as you make cautious steps towards him. Once your hand presses against his chest, you let out an elated cry. Your arms wrapping around him as you sob into him. 

“You came back.”

“I did. I missed you too much.”

_If walls could talk, they would tell you about the second time a heart breaks._

“You’re not leaving me again, Steve Rogers! I’m done with you leaving me to protect me!” Still just as stubborn. 

You follow him into battle. You’re trained now. After his spontaneous visit, he brought you with him to Wakanda. You properly met Bucky this time and they both helped you train. For what you didn’t know, but as you stand here with hundreds of people behind you, behind Steve, you know that this is what it was for. 

With a cry, you run forward, clashing with aliens that you never thought you’d encounter. You try to keep an eye on Steve as much as you can, but your man is fast. 

You do well on your own, only getting help here and there and, for a moment, you think you’re going to be okay. That you’re all going to be okay. 

But then people start turning to dust. 

“STEVE!” you’re running to the trees where you last saw him head towards., “STEVE!” you’re praying. You were never much of a prayer kind of person but you’re praying now, praying that he won’t leave you. 

But as you’re running, you don’t realize that your feet are slowly fading away. 

You see him and you cry out in relief, “STEVE!” you throw yourself at him, but as soon as you make contact with his chest, a cloud of dust surrounds him. 

When he seeks refuge in a bedroom provided by the remaining Dora Milaje, he breaks down. Truly breaks down because he’s failed. He spent years trying to protect you and he couldn’t do it. He failed you. 

_If walls could talk, they would tell you of the gasps of pleasure and the cries of pain._

You’re back. He’s back. You’re both safe and sound and all you do is find solace in each other’s touch, in each other’s kiss. 

It’s been so long since Steve’s seen you, touched you. But it feels likes hours to you. 

Steve clings to your body, relishes your skin against his, murmurs his words of love into your mouth and against your skin as if he’ll never get to again. 

Because he won’t. 

“I’m leaving. For good.” he tells you after he’s made you see stars thrice and now he’s breaking your heart all over again. 

You thought you’d get the happily ever after with him you’d always dreamt of. But turns out, he’s always been wanting it for another. 

“You have to know, I’ll always love you.”

But it doesn’t help. His words don’t help at all, but provides more salt to the wound. You cry into the pillows of the spare room Pepper provided you. Steve holds you as you cry one last time. 

_If walls could talk, they’d tell you of how you came to love and resent Steve Rogers._


End file.
